All we have
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Naya and Heather are married with a 4 year old daughter. Heather returns home and hopes things haven't changed between her and Naya. G!p Heather. Don't like Don't read.
1. Heather's Home

All we have – Naya and Heather are married with a 4 year old daughter. Heather returns home and hopes things haven't changed between her and Naya. G!p Heather. Don't like Don't read.

**A/n I don't own any real life events or characters.**

Chapter 1: Heather's Home

Heather inhales the fresh air of Los Angeles as she steps off of the Plane. Heather is finally home and she's happy about it. Heather left after her last appearance on the 6th season of Glee. Santana and Brittany finally got married and lived happily ever after. Heather waves her hand for a cab. When the cab came to a stop she gets in and tells the driver where to go. The driver stops at her destination 15 minutes later. Heather pays him and steps out of the cab.

"Welcome Home Heather." The cab driver says.

"Thanks. Drive safely." Heather waves at him.

"I will. Thank you for defending us."

"It was an honor." Heather tips her hat and unlocks her front door. She hears the cab take off.

Heather closes her door and throws her duffle bag on her couch. She sighs and takes a seat on the couch. She thinks about the day she told everyone that she was leaving. The one who took it the hardest was her wife.

_Flashback_

"_Guys I have to tell you all something." Heather says nervously._

"_What is it Hemo?" Naya asked her wife._

"_I'mgoingtotheArmy." Heather says all at once._

"_What you're going where?" Dianna asked._

"_The Army." Heather repeats._

"_Are you out of your fucking mind?! Naya screams._

"_Heather don't you think that this is a bit too much?" Lea asked with fear._

"_It's something I want to do." _

"_Heather you could die over there." Harry said._

"_I know. But…." Heather is cut off._

"_But what? You want us to worry every single day for you to come home?" Naya raised an eyebrow._

"_Naya I'll be fine." _

"_Fuck this." Naya runs out off of the set._

"_Naya wait!" Heather runs after her._

"_Fuck off Heather!" Naya keeps running._

"_Wait!" Heather catches her._

"_Get off of me!" Naya tries to push her off._

"_Baby listen to me."_

"_Don't you baby me Heather Elizabeth Morris! How could you not tell me?" Naya yells at her wife._

"_I was, I just found out that I qualified this morning. Naya you have to understand."_

"_Understand what? That my wife is going to get herself killed? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"_Baby calm down. It's not good for the baby." Heather places her hand onto Naya's stomach._

"_Heather we're having a baby. You're leaving us. I can't even look at you right now." Naya shakes her head sadly._

"_I know and I don't blame you. Naya do you still love me?"_

"_Of course I still love you Heather. I just don't love the fact that you're going away." Naya cries._

"_Baby don't cry please." Heather holds her wife._

"_You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Naya pushes her wife away and walks off of the set._

"_Naya!" Heather screams after her wife._

_Naya didn't even bother turning back. She just kept walking. Heather hears footsteps behind her so she turns around._

"_Are you sure you want this?" Amber asked._

"_Yes. I want to do something right for once Amber."_

"_Heather, you have to realize that Naya is hurting right now." Amber tells her._

"_I know. I didn't mean too." Heather looks down sadly._

"_Go home and talk. Maybe she'll understand." Amber pats her shoulder and walks over to Lea._

_Heather did what she was told and went home._

…_.._

_Heather walks into her house looking around for Naya. She looks down and sees that Lucy is sleeping on the floor. Heather walks closer to their room and opens it. Her eyes land onto her wife who's sleeping. Heather walks closer and she sees tear tracks on Naya's face. Heather sighs and places kisses onto her wife. Naya wakes up._

"_Hi babe." Heather sits on the bed._

"_Hey." Naya says with a groggy voice._

"_Honey, I'm so sorry about not telling you."_

"_Heather." Naya sits up. "I'm your wife. You're supposed to tell me these things. I was so humiliated today on set." _

"_I know and I do apologize for that. I didn't mean to hurt you baby. I want this for myself." Heather grabs Naya's hand and begins to stroke it._

"_Heather why the Army? Why can't you just open up a dance studio?" Naya asks._

"_Naya after Glee, we're not going to have anything left. Our contracts are almost up and we can't live off of re-runs of the show. I'm doing this so we can have money." _

"_Heather. You could die over there and I would be very upset. I will unleash the wrath of Snixx on their bitch asses." Naya says angrily._

"_I know. Just let me do this. Okay?" Heather leans over to kiss her wife. Naya kisses back with no hesitation._

"_I love you Heather."_

"_I love you too."_

_End of Flashback._

Heather pours her a drink and downs it quickly. Heather turns on the TV and watches Family Feud. She has fought her way through everything. She can't believe that she's home after fighting 4 good years in the army. She wants to surprise Naya tonight. Heather and Naya had a babygirl named Lyric Miranda Rivera – Morris. Heather came back home to see her daughter be born. Heather has also came back home for her daughter's birthday. Naya was happy until Heather had to go back a few months later. Heather just sighs. She has to make it up to Naya.

…..

Naya is at home cooking for her and Lyric. Naya looks over at her baby girl who's playing with her toys quilety. She smiles and walks over to her.

"Hey Lyric. You having fun?" Naya picks her up.

"Yes. Where's uncle Harry?" Lyric asks.

"He's shooting a movie right now. We'll call him later." She kisses her daughters head.

"Where's mama?" Lyric asks.

"She's still in the army baby. I don't when she's coming home." Naya says sadly.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. She never misses it." Lyric tears up.

"I know baby. Sometimes mama stays busy over there." Naya tells her daughter.

"I want her home." She says sternly.

"Me too baby." Naya sighs out.

"Can we go over grandma's house then?"

"Sure. Let's go." Naya packs her their stuff and leaves.

….

Yolanda is playing with tucking Lyric in after 2 hours of playing. She walks downstairs and sees her daughter drinking some wine. She decides to join her.

"Honey you okay?"

"Mom, Lyric's birthday is tomorrow. Heather never misses it. She told me that she would probably miss it this year because of her schedule." Naya wipes a tear.

"Nay you can't be mad at her for this. Heather is taking care of you both even though she's in Afghanistan. "

"I know. I hate seeing that look on Lyric's face."

"What can we do Nay?" Yolanda sips on her wine.

"I hope she's okay mom." Naya palms her face,

"Me too baby." She hugs her daughter.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. AN

A/N – I know some people are going to call me fucking stupid for this story so I'm going keeping it a G!p story. Like I said in the beginning Don't like don't read. It's not that hard to read that part. People still want to do it anyway. If you guys don't like it. Read something else you like. This is my story and I'm not changing a damn thing in my other stories. If you don't like them don't read them. Okay? We good?


	3. Lyric's Birthday (Part 1)

Chapter 2: Lyric's birthday (Part 1)

Naya opens her daughter bedroom door. She walks over to her babygirl. She kisses all over her face waking her up. She laughs.

"Mama! Stop it!" She giggles.

"Happy birthday baby." Naya tells her.

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do?" Naya asks her.

"Can we go to the mall with Uncle Kevin and Auntie Nick?" Lyric asks..

"Yeah sure. I'll call uncle Mychal and grandma too." Naya nods her head.

"I want mommy." She sniffs.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry mommy can't make it. She's fighting for us baby." Naya pulls Lyric onto her lap.

"She's been gone for too long." Lyric tells her mother.

"Yeah she has." Naya wraps her arms around her.

"Can we call her?"

"Yeah let's call her."

Naya Picks up the phone and calls her wife.

…..

Heather's POV

Here I am watching TV. I hear my phone ring I look to see who's calling me. My eyes widen. I turn the TV up loud to make it sound like I'm still in Afghanistan. I want to surprise them when I shows up. I pick up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi baby. How are you?" My wife asks me.

"I'm fine. Where are you guys?" I sit up.

"At home. We're going to mall for Lyric." She tells me.

"That's great. Put her on speaker." I tell her.

"Okay we're on." She tells me.

"Happy birthday princess." I tell her with excitement.

"Thanks mommy." My daughter says.

"How's my birthday girl?" I ask her.

"Waiting for you to come home." She tells me sadly.

"Baby I'm so sorry about not being here for you." I tell her sadly.

"When are you coming home?" She asks me.

"Soon baby. Lots of drills and stuff." I tell my little girl.

"Lyric get ready. I got to talk to mommy." I hear my wife tell our daughter.

"Okay. Love you mommy." She tells me.

"Love you too baby." I say back.

"So when are you coming home?" Naya asks me with an attitude.

"Nay come on baby." I try to avoid her smartness.

"Heather she was expecting you today! It's her fucking birthday! You never miss it!" She yells at me.

"Stop yelling at me! It's not making this any better!" I yell back.

"Heather I told you not to leave us, but no you did it any fucking way!" Naya yells at me even more.

"You know what Nay? I'm not doing this shit today. It's her birthday. I told you that I was sorry last week when you called me about it! I told you I was fucking sorry ever since I went into the damn army! How many times do I have to say it?" I tell her angrily.

"As many times as you want. I don't care Heather! You should've talked to Commander Brown about letting you come home for a couple of weeks." She tells me with anger.

"Naya he won't do shit for me!" I scream.

"I can't do this anymore Heather." She tells me with a broken voice.

"Naya what are you saying?" I ask. I hope she's not going to say what she's going to say.

"I want a div…" She starts out telling me ,but I stop her.

"No! I'm going make it baby. Just give me time. I can't lose you Nay you know that." I sniff.

"I worry about you Hemo. I can't keep living like this. Our daughter misses you everyday. Everytime she goes to school she's sad." My wife says sadly.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this. I love her Naya. I love you more than ever. Don't divorce me, please." I beg.

"Fine. We can try to work this out Heather, but do it for her." She agrees with me.

"I'm doing it for the both of you. I'm not backing out of this. I love you both too much to fuck you guys over like that." I say truthfully.

"I know. She will be happy to see you." She says while sighing.

"I know. I can't wait to see you though. We've got a lot of _making_ up to baby." I say seductively.

"Stop it. I can't wait for it though." She tells me in an sexy voice.

"Same here." I exhale.

"Oh her party is going to be at Disneyland." She says to me.

"Awesome. She always wanted to go." I said to her.

"Yeah she's going to be so happy." She giggles.

"I love you Nay." I tell my wife.

"I love you too baby." She tells me back.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye baby." Naya hangs up.

"Fuck! I run my hand through my hair. I get up and take a shower so I can get ready for my daughters b-day party.

….

Naya's POV

Here I am at the mall with my sister, my mom, my brother, &amp; Kevin. We're walking around the mall to see what Lyric wants for her birthday. I already bought her a new baby doll. Lyric has gotten emotional already because Heather is not here with us. That was their thing on the weekends. I miss my wife so much. After Glee ended I've been working on new projects. I've been on the view and I'm in works with the writers of PLL. I really want to be on the show. I love watching it. I'm also friends with Shay. I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I look over at my sister.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"So how's Heather?" She asks me.

"She's good. We talked to her today. She said she will try to make it." I tell my sister.

"Nay she's fighting for us. You have to give her a break." She reminds me.

"I know sis. I hate that she's not here with us." I shake my head.

"I know you do, but think about the time she did come home to see you and Lyric." My sister tells me with a smile.

"You're right. I just love and miss her." I say honestly.

"We all do." She says wiping her eyes.

"Mama." Lyric calls out my name.

"Yeah baby?" I look down at her.

"Can we get something to eat?" She asks me.

"Sure baby." I tell her.

We walk over to the food court. Lyric wanted some Chinese food. We all ate for a while and went back home. I have to get Lyric's cake and her surprise party ready. We're having it Disneyland. Lyric always wanted to go. I called them to set up a huge surprise. I even called some people from Pretty Little Liar's and Orange is the New Black. A lot of them have been my friend for a while. I walk into our house with my mom. I lay Lyric down the couch. We all decided to take us a little nap.

….

Heather's POV

I get dressed for my daughter's birthday. I'm dressed in a buttoned down black polo short sleeved shirt. Blue jeans and all black Polo shoes. I put my hair up in a nice ponytail. I put on some lipgloss and apply a small amount of make – up. I slide my wedding ring on and grab my daughter's gift. I have a huge surprise for her. You see Lyric loves Katy Perry. So I called her up and invited her to sing at her party. She's going to be so excited. I grab my jacket and keys and head off to Disneyland. My phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Hi baby." Naya greets me with excitement.

"Hey you." I happen to greet back.

"So what did they say?" She asks me.

I decided to play with my wife. I hate doing this to her, but I just don't want her to know I'm home yet.

"They said no Nay. I'm still here." I lie.

"Heather." She sighs out sadly.

"I know baby I hate it." I pull up at the park and get out. "Hold on for a sec." I put her on mute and walk up to some valet guy.

"Hi ma'am." The young boy said. His eyes widen. "Heath…." I cover his mouth up.

"Don't scream my name. I'm surprising my wife and daughter." I tell the young boy.

"Sorry." He mumbles through my hand.

"Look do you know where they're located?" I look around.

"Yeah. How about I take you over there?" He offers me.

"Cool." I get into the passenger seat of my car. He drives me to the place. I un-mute my phone and put it back to my ear. "Sorry baby."

"Heather this is not right." She tells me angrily.

"I know it's not baby. I tried." I get out and mouthed thank you quietly to the boy. He gives me a thumbs up and drives off.

"So where are you now?" She asks me.

"In my tent. Where's Lyric?" I walk closer to the palace.

"She right here. Here you baby." Naya sighs.

"Hello?" She answers in her tiny voice.

"Hi babygirl." I greet her.

"Hi mommy." She greets back.

"I'm so sorry honey." I apologize to her.

"I know."

I walk into the palace and I see them and I hide so they won't see me. I see Lyric all sad and Naya is playing with her wedding ring.

"Honey I have something to show you." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Turn around." I tell her and I come out of hiding.

She turns around looking at me. I smile and hang up the phone. She runs up to me.

"MOMMY!"

End of chapter 2. Cliffhanger. I will do part two sometime this week. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	4. Lyric's Birthday (Part 2)

Chapter 3: Lyric's birthday (Part 2)

Sorry for not updating this story. Warning: Smut in this chapter. Enjoy.

"MOMMY!"

Heather picks her daughter up and spins her around. She kisses her cheek.

"Happy birthday baby." She smiles.

"you're home." Lyric hugs Heather.

"Yeah I am baby." Heather sighs out and set her down.

"Come on mommy." Lyric pulls Heather to their table. Naya stands up and kisses her wife.

"Hi." Heather said between kisses.

"Hey baby." Naya said when she breaks the kiss.

"I missed you both." Heather puts her forehead against Naya's.

"We missed you too." Naya wraps her arms around Heather's neck.

"Lyric baby, I got a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it Mommy?" The five year old bounces on her toes.

Heather pulls out her phone and texts Katy Perry to come in.

"Look at the door baby." Heather points.

Lyric looks towards the door and her eyes widen. Katy Perry is standing there with bag for Lyric.

"Ahhhhh! Mama Katy Perry's here!" Lyric runs to the singer who picks who up and hugs her.

"Heather you didn't." Naya cries.

"She always wanted to meet her so I called her." Heather shrugs.

"Baby thank you."

"Hey this is our baby girl's special day."

"Yes it is."

Katy walks over Naya and Heather with a smile on her face. Heather hugs her friend and so does Naya.

"Katy, thank you so much for coming." Naya said.

"Hey I'm glad to be here. Thanks for calling Heather." She hugs the girl again.

"Sure, you're like family Katy. Help yourself."

"Thank you. I will perform the Lyric later." The singer said.

"That'd be great Katy." Heather picks her daughter up.

"Let me go say hi to Mark. I really want him to scream like a girl when he sees me." Katy laughs walking over to Mark.

"AHHHH KATY!" Mark squeals like a girl.

"He always does that when he sees her." Naya laughs along with her wife.

"Mark is something else." Heather wraps her arm around her wife.

"Let's go enjoy this day, shall we?"

"Yeah let's." Heather walks over to their friends who shed tears because of her return.

A few hours later of fun Katy is about to perform her song for Lyric. Everyone gathers around the stage so they can watch her perform. Lyric stands in the front with her friends who's basically jumping up and down for Katy. Katy walks up on the stage and puts the mic towards her mouth.

"This song is for a very special birthday girl who just turned 5 today. Happy birthday Lyric. This is for you honey."

Katy's song Dark Horse start to play. Lyric smiles because this is her favorite song by Katy Perry.

Yeah yall know what it is  
Katy Perry  
Juicy J  
Uh huh, let's rave!

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
Cause I  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for? Ready for?  
A perfect storm? Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Katy holds her hand out for Lyric and her friends to come onto the stage. They all scream and go on the stage. They start to sing along with Katy. Lyric and her friends do Katy's routine Heather taught them. Everyone is standing there with their mouths open.

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no?  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me

Katy gives the mic to Lyric and starts to sing. Naya is standing there with her hands over her mouth with tears forming.

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for? Ready for?  
A perfect storm? Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Juicy J runs out and starts to rap. Everyone is dancing and singing along with Katy.

Uh, she's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart  
She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma (Woo!)  
Damn, I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for? Ready for?  
A perfect storm? Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Everyone cheers for Katy and her crew. Lyric runs to her parents and hugs them both. Katy comes down off of the stage and picks up Lyric.

"Heather did you teach them my routine?" Katy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they wanted to know it." Heather laughs at the Lyric's friends.

"She's an amazing dancer Heather."

"Thanks Katy." She smiles at the signer.

"No problem. Hey I gotta run, okay? Be good Lyric." Katy kisses her head.

"I will. Thank you Katy." She says.

"You're welcome honey. Heather I'll be in touch." Katy is about to leave until Juicy comes up and hugs Heather and Naya. He gives Lyric her own platinum chain that has her name on it. He picks her up.

"Hi Juicy." She greets the rapper.

"Hey babygirl." He greets the girl.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you. Be a good girl." He kisses her head.

"I will." She kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Heather and Naya. I had fun." He puts Lyric down.

"No problem." Naya says.

"See ya guys." Juicy leaves with Katy.

"Did you have a good birthday baby?" Naya asked her daughter.

"Yes it was the best." She says happily.

"Let's go on some rides." Heather walks outside to the amusement park with her family.

…..

Heather and Naya are in their room getting ready for bed. It's been a long day for them. The tucked Lyric in about 30 minutes ago. Heather comes out of the bathroom with her wifebeater on and her Camouflage boxers on that has an open flap in the middle. Heather lays in the bed sitting up with her back against the headboard. Naya comes in the room with nothing but long t-shirt on. Naya lays beside her wife. She looks over at her.

"Thanks for today baby."

"Hey, I told you I was coming." The blonde looks over at her wife.

"Where were you earlier?" Naya asks her wife.

"I was at my old house. I wanted to surprise her today." Heather tells her wife.

"I've missed you so much." Naya kisses Heather.

"I've missed you too baby." Heather breaks the kiss.

Naya and Heather start to watch TV. Naya eyes trails down to Heather's boxers. Naya hasn't had any for a long time and she wants Heather so bad. So she scoots closer Heather and she slips her hand into Heather's boxers and starts to play with Heather's soft cock. Heather looks over at her wife who has a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing Naya?" Heather breath gets caught in her throat.

"I missed Hemo jr." She starts to kiss Heather's neck.

"H-he missed you too." Heather stutters out.

"Does he want me?" Naya strokes her cock until it's fully hard.

"Y-yeah."

"Take me right now." She demands.

"Climb on top of me." Heather commands.

Naya moves the covers off of them and straddles her wife. Heather holds Naya's waist to hold her still. Naya kisses Heather with tongue. They both moan at the contact with their tongues fight for dominance. Naya feels arousal in her pussy and she needs Heather like now. Naya pulls Hather's cock out between the flaps of her boxers. Naya sinks down on her hard cock and almost passes out because for one Heather is huge. Heather's cock is 11 inches long.

"Oh fuck!" Naya moans loudly.

"Ugh shit! It's been too long." Heather grips her wife's waist helping her fuck her cock.

"Yes! Oh shit Heather." Naya hangs onto the headboard behind Heather. She rides her cock faster.

"Oh yes Nay. Shit fuck my cock baby." Heather smacks her tan ass.

"Yes spank me. God Hemo!" Naya bounces on her cock harder.

"Yeah bounce on my dick." Heather rips Naya's t-shirt open revealing her breast that are bouncing up and down with each movement she makes. Naya grabs her own breast with her left hand.

"Your dick is so fucking good to me!" Naya moves her hips in the way she needs.

"You love my cock?" Heather grips her wife's ass helping her move deeper onto her cock.

"Fuck I love it so much." Naya rolls her hips making Heather's dick roll inside of her pussy making it hit every spot that hasn't been reached in like forever.

"Fuck Naya!" Heather has tears forming. Naya's pussy feels so damn good she can't help, but to cry.

"I'm coming so hard! I want it so fucking bad!" Naya moves even faster than before making her orgasm approach faster.

"Come on my cock Nay Nay." Heather thrusts up hitting that spot the drives Naya nuts. She reaches to rub Naya's clit.

"Shiiiiitttt!" Naya moans louder coming all over Heather's cock.

"Fucckkk Nay!" Heather sends long ropes of cum into her wife's pussy.

"Fuck. Hemo your cum is so good. I want more of it. Now!"

"Okay. Get on all fours."

Naya rises up off of her wife's cock making it flap against her stomach. Naya gets on all fours. Heather eats her out from behind. Naya's eyes widen.

"Oh shit! Hemo I need your dick. Oh!"

"You'll get it in the minute." Heather goes back to eating her wife out.

"Oh, how does my pussy taste with your cum leaking out?" Naya moans.

"Hmm amazing. So good." Heather runs her tongue through Naya's folds.

"Heather!" Naya screams out her wife's name.

"Hmm." Heather moans eating her wife's delicious pussy.

"I'm coming again." Naya warns.

"Come on my mouth." Heather nibbles onto her clit and that does it.

"Shit Heather!" Naya comes all over Heather's mouth.

"Hmm so good." Heather settles on to her knees behind her wife.

"Heather please." Naya begs.

"Please what?"

"I need Hemo jr. so bad right now." She whines.

"Hmm, you need him pounding that pussy?" She asked running the tip of her cock through Naya's folds.

"Yes! I want Hemo jr. to fuck me! Now!"

"Okay." Heather thrust into her wife from behind.

"Yes baby! That feels so fucking good baby!" Naya grips the sheets.

"Take it in that tight pussy." Heather props one of leg up on the bed so she could go deeper inside of her wife's pussy. Heather moves her hips faster.

"Don't stop!" Naya's face falls into the mattress.

"You feel so fucking good Nay." Heather grips her hips so could go harder.

"Just like that! Take me so hard!" Naya screams.

Heather throws her head back with her eyes closed. Heather moans really loud and she can't help it. She missed Naya's pussy so bad. Heather continues to pound into her wife at a faster pace. Naya eyes widen when Heather's dick goes deeper inside of her. She hears her wife's loud moans behind her. Naya is about to come, her pussy is clenching around Heather's dick.

"Don't come Naya." Heather smacks her ass.

"I have too. It's right there on the edge!" Naya moans.

"Not yet baby." Heather her thigh muscles are burning when she pounds Naya at a brutal speed making their sweaty skin slapping against each other. She continues to pump harshly into Naya's pussy from behind. Heather reaches forward and grabs a fist full of long dark hair. She's pulling Naya's body back she can meet her thrusts.

"Yes! Hemo Yes!" Naya screams.

"Fuck Naya. I want your pussy to choke my dick so bad. Please choke it." Heather let's go of her wife's hair and pulls her whole body back against her chest making Naya sit on cock from behind. Heather grips her wife's thighs and continues to pound away inside of her pussy.

"I'll choke it! Fuck I'm gonna come."

"Promise me. Promise me you'll make my cock cum so hard." Heather says sexily in her ear.

"I promise. I'll make your cock come so hard." Naya moves up and down on Heather's cock making her wife moan in her ear. Heather's moans are turning her on so bad. Naya damn near bites her lip on when Heather rolls her hips for her making her dick roll inside of her pussy again. Naya's mouth falls open.

"I don't feel your pussy choking my dick Naya. You're not going to come unless I feel that pussy squeeze all of the cum out of my dick." Heather licks Naya's earlobe and sucks on it hard.

"It feels too good right now." Naya rolls her hips faster. Naya's pussy finally chokes Heather's dick.

"Oh shit! I'm coming!" Heather grabs Naya's tits and pounds her tight pussy harder. Naya reaches back and wraps her arm around Heather's neck.

"I'm coming baby!" Naya's eyes rolls to the back of her head.

"I want you make my cock wet with your juice." Heather reaches around and rubs her wife's clit in fast motions.

"Shit Hemo! Here it comes!" Naya squirts all over Heather's dick.

"Yeah!" Heather ejaculates inside of Naya spraying her cum inside of pussy.

"Oh shit!" Naya squirts even more.

"Fuck Naya!" Heather ejaculates even more.

"Fuck!" Naya leans back into Heather panting hard.

"Woah." Heather's chest moves up and down from breathing heavy.

Naya falls face forward onto the mattress. She turns around looking at her wife who has a smug look on her face. Heather leans down to kiss her wife. Naya wraps her arms around her neck. Heather breaks the kiss.

"Hmm, that was amazing. I missed that." Naya giggles.

"Me too." Heather lies on top of her.

"Let's go to sleep baby." Naya lifts up her hips and grabs Heather's cock and puts it inside of her.

"Hmm. So warm." Heather laughs.

"Dork. Night baby." Naya kisses her wife quickly.

"Night Nay." Heather falls asleep inside of her wife.

End of this chapter. Was the sex scene hot? Happy v-day guys. Which story next guys? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	5. Heather's New Job

Chapter 4: Heather's New Job

I don't own anything. I'm switching things up. You know since Naya is now on Devious Maids. Enjoy.

Heather wakes up to an empty bed. She wipes the sleep out of her eyes and gets out of bed. She freshens up and then she slips on her houseshoes and heads downstairs. She looks at see that Lyric has her backpack on ready for school. She looks over and sees her wife fixing lunch. She walks up to her.

"Morning baby." Heather greets her wife.

"Hey you." Naya kisses her wife.

"She's off to school huh?" Heather leans against the counter.

"Yeah, I'm just fixing her lunch then, I'm off to work." Naya continues to make lunch.

"You got a new acting job?" Heather smiles.

"Yeah, you know that show Devious Maids?" Naya asks her wife.

"Yeah, that's a good show." The blonde nods at her wife.

"Well, I got a recurring role on the show, I'm going to be playing a new maid named Blanca." Naya smiles bouncing on her toes.

"Babe, that's amazing!" Heather kisses her wife and spins her around.

"Babe, put me down." Naya giggles.

"Honey, this is awesome news." Heather strokes her wife's face.

"Thanks babe." Naya gushes.

"You're welcome. Well, don't be late loves. I want you guys to be on time." Heather said making her some coco.

"Alright. Lyric, come on baby." Naya calls for her daughter.

Lyric runs to Heather and hugs her leg. Heather bends down and picks her little girl. Lyric kisses her lips and hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're home mommy." She says.

"I am too bug. I love you so much." Heather tells her babygirl.

"I love you too. Bye mommy." Lyric kisses Heather's cheek.

"Bye baby." Heather smiles when she watches her daughter run to the door.

"Call me babe." Naya says as she kisses her wife.

"I will, have a good day." Heather smacks Naya's ass.

"Heather, you know how that turns me on, so stop it." Naya feels arousal.

"I know. Now go before we get a quickie in." Heather says seductively.

"We're off." Naya leaves the house with her daughter.

Heather sighs and looks on the internet for a job. Since she's home and out of the army now, she still has to provide for her family. Heather slips on some causal clothes and heads out of the house.

…

Naya walks onto the set of Devious Maids. Right now, they're filming in Beverly Hills then they'll go to Atlanta. Naya spots Dania sitting by her trailer.

"Hey Dania." Naya greets the older Latina.

"Hey Nay. Ready for your first day?" She asks Naya.

"Yeah, it feels good acting again, you know after we wrapped up Glee." Naya said sitting down beside her.

"That's good. How's Lyric?"

"She's good. She was happy about going to school this morning." Naya takes her script out of her bag.

"Is Heather still overseas?"

"She came home yesterday." Naya says smiling.

"I know you're happy Nay." Dania says.

"I am, I don't have to worry about my wife being killed." Naya highlights a line.

"At least she's home, so is Heather going to continue to dance?" Dania smiles.

"I have no idea, I mean that's what she was doing at first. I know if Heather still is." Naya says honestly.

"Well, Marc wants to know if Heather wants to have a role to." Dania said looking over at Naya.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he saw her dancing when you guys were on Glee and he thinks it would be a good idea for her to be a dancing teacher on the show." Dania explains.

Well, it couldn't hurt. We'll have to take turns flying back and forth for Lyric." Naya takes out her phone.

"Cool, just let Marc know."

"I will." Naya smiles at her co-star.

…

Heather is across town looking for something up her speed. She walks into this building that has a whole lot of Military people in it. Heather looks around and she actually likes how they have things set up. She spots a certain table and she walks over to it. The woman looks up and smiles at her.

"Hi I'm Angie." The woman holds her hand out.

"Heather." Heather shakes it.

"I've never see you before."

"I just came back from the army. What's all of this stuff?" Heather points around the building.

"Oh, it's for veterans who's looking for jobs. It's kind of like a job fair." Angie explains.

"Oh, I'm looking for one. I have a wife and daughter at home who I would still like to provide for."

"That's great. Okay, let me start off with my section. Mind is all about keeping trouble teens out of the streets and out of trouble. So I signed up to teach them how it was like to be in the army. You know kind of like self-discipline." She explains to Heather.

"I'll take it. The other ones are about being doctors and shit. I'm more like teaching people what it's like to have a life. So, I'll work with you." Heather signs her name on the paper.

"Thank you. I now have a full team." Angie says.

"How many people?"

"12 in all. It's a good thing." Angie nods.

"I'm glad to be apart of it. How much is the pay?" Heather asks.

"Like 5 grand every two weeks. We get good benefits by doing jobs to help out the community and it will look good on your records." Angie hands her some forms.

"Thanks Angie." Heather puts the forms into a folder she has.

"Sure thing Heather. We'll start on Friday."

"I'll be there." Heather leaves smiling.

…..

Heather is at home cooking for her wife. She knows Naya has long days from working on set, so she thought it would be a good idea to cook for once. She hears the door open and smiles when she sees her wife.

"Hey baby." Heather wipes her hands on a handtowel.

"Hi. What smells good?" Naya asked walking into the kitchen.

"My famous chicken and shrimp alfredo, with garlic bread &amp; sweet tea." Heather says.

"Did you add the extra cheese and sauce?" Naya plays with Heather's shirt.

"Yes baby I did." Heather giggles.

"Good, then after maybe we could get dirty again." Naya licks her Heather's lips.

"Hmm, if the food wasn't cooking I'd take you right here."

"Well, you know we could do it right here. I mean we are watching the food." Naya unbuckles Heather's jeans and slides them down making her cock spring out.

"Turn around and place your hands on the counter." Heather demands.

"Yes ma'am." Naya does what she's told. Heather was about to whip out her cock until..

RING

"Really?!" Heather said in frustration.

"Babe it's okay." Naya said to her wife.

Heather goes to pick up her phone. She looks at the caller ID and sees that it's a private number. Heather walks to her and Naya's room and closes the door. Naya frowns. Heather answers.

"Hello?"

"Sargent Morris." A male voice says.

"Commander Brown?" She asks.

"Sorry about calling you like this." He said in a low voice.

"It's fine. What's wrong?" She asked her old boss.

"Heather, it's about Sydney." He sighs.

"W-what about her?" Heather shudders out.

"She's gone Heather." His voice breaks.

"W-what? S-sir that can't be, I just talked to her." Heather cries.

"I'm sorry Heather, I know she was your best friend." Brown said sadly.

"Thank you sir." Heather sniffs.

"Her funeral is in two days. I'll text you where to go." He said.

"Okay, thank you." Heather nods sadly.

"Welcome. Good day Sargent." He hangs up. Heather throws her phone on the bed and cries. Naya walks in seeing her wife breaking down. Naya walks over to her.

"Baby?" Naya walks over to her wife and sits beside her.

"She's gone." Heather cries harder.

"Who's gone baby?" Naya asked.

"My best friend." Heather cries into Naya's arms.

"It's okay I got you." Naya comforts her wife.

….

Commander Brown walks out of his office packing up his things. One of his best soldiers is gone. He walks out of his office and head towards his car. He hears a noise, he turns around and doesn't see anything. He continues to walk until he reaches his car. He unlocks his car and gets in. He turns his lights on and sees a woman standing there with a bloody knife. She walks over to the car and bangs on it. Brown rolls it down.

"Hello Commander." The female says.

"You killed Syndey." He said.

"I sure did, and now I'm going to kill Heather. You and I have a lot of plotting to do." She opens the door and pulls him by his tie and drags him back into the office.

"You won't get away with this!" He yells.

"Unless you want your family to live. You will do as I say. Now, let's find Heather shall we." She smirks as he begins to work on finding Heather.

Oh shit folks! Heather's in danger. Heather will start her new job in the next chapter. Also a flashback will be in the next one. Sweet Lady Kisses


	6. Breaks

Chapter 5: Breaks

Flashback

Heather's POV

I walk into my tent with my friend Sydney Cardwell after a long day of battling. I jump onto my bed and relax. I look over at my best friend.

"You alright?" I asked her sitting up.

"I will be as soon as we get to go home." She folds her shirt up.

"Same here, Naya's worried." I tell her.

"She should be. She's your wife. She's also scary when she's mad Heather." She turns and laughs at me.

"Yes she is. Lyric cries at night." I look down to the ground.

"Heather you can't blame yourself." She tells me.

"How could I not?" I let out a shaky breath.

"Heath? Are you crying?" I feel the bed dip, I instantly know she's right beside me.

"I can't help it. My daughter cries because I'm not home. Naya's scared because she and Lyric are having nightmares." I wipe my tears.

"Hey, my son has the same thing. I've done this before Heath." She rubs my back.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? My wife is at home looking at her phone very five fucking minutes waiting on me to call." I sigh.

"We're going to make it Heather." She smiles at as she gets us and drinks her water.

"Thanks Syd. I love you." I wink at her.

"I love you too. Always." She comes over and hugs me.

End of flashback.

I open my eyes looking around the dark room. I look down and see Nay sleeping with her arm around my waist. I raise up and sigh. My best friend is dead and I can't do a damn thing about it. I miss her so much and I can't help to want to kill the person behind her death.

"Fuck." I say.

"Baby?" I hear my wife whisper out.

"Go back to bed Nay." I tell her getting out of bed.

"Honey? What's wrong?" She raises up.

"Nothing." I lie. "I'm just thirsty." I say.. I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge grabbing a gallon of water pouring it into a glass.

"Heather? What's going on?" Naya asks sitting on a stool.

"Nay, it's nothing, just go to bed." I say getting frustrated.

"No. I'm not going back to bed until you tell me what fuck is going on with you." She says angrily.

"I said nothing!" I yell, slamming the glass cup down hard.

"Okay, watch your fucking tone with me Heather! I'm not one of your little soldiers you can just yell at, I'm your wife!" She yells holding up her wedding ring on her finger.

"I know, but nothing's wrong." I cry.

"You're crying baby. What's wrong?" She asks stepping closer to me.

"She's gone." I cry harder holding onto my wife.

"I'm sorry baby. I am." She rocks up back and forth. I feel her letting out shaky breaths.

"I just think about the times we had. She was the only one who got me. Everyone else were judgemental." I sniff wiping my nose with a napkin.

"People are like that Heather. There's nothing you can do about that." She rubs my back in circles.

"I know." I nod agreeing.

"Let's go back to bed." She stand up holding her hand out for me to take.

"Yeah." I grab her hand and head back to bed. We got into bed and I wrapped my arm around Nay.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too baby." We fall asleep right after that.

…..

Dianna's POV

Naya and I are shopping for Amber's baby shower. She and Chord are finally having their first child together. To be honest Heather came back just in time because Chord wants Naya and Heather to be the godparents. I look over at Naya who has a worried look on her face.

"Nay you okay?" I asked her as we walk into Babies 'R us.

"A little." She walks over the girls department.

"What's going on?" I asked going through the clothes.

"Heather's best friend died." She looks at me with tears forming.

"Shit, How's Heather?" I rub her back.

"She cried hard last night. It was 2 in the morning, and we argued last about her not telling how she feels." She groans.

"Nay, you and Heather need to talk. You guys can't keep doing this, what if Lyric was right there?" I tell her picking out an outfit.

"I don't know. I'm worried about her." She says with concern.

"It's going to be okay Nay. One day at a time." I smile at her.

"Yeah. I hope it's going to be okay D." She says. After we got done shopping Nay and I went to grab a bite to eat. I'm worried about my best friends. I hope their marriage is okay.

…..

Heather's POV

I walk inside this building that has a wall of former soldiers. One day my face is going to be on this wall. All I can do is think of Sydney, she would probably be happy seeing this. I continue to look around the huge building and I stop in front of this door that has therapy on it. Last night was crazy, I didn't mean to yell at my wife. I love Naya so fucking much that it hurts. I didn't want Lyric to see us fighting last night. I walk further down the hallway and I see the room I'm suppose to be in. I open the door and see Angie setting up the room.

"Hey Angie." I greet walking in.

"Hey Heather." She smiles greeting me back.

"What's all this?" I asked looking around the room.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to put up some military stuff. I want to see how their minds would work." She explains taking paper out of the printer.

"Good idea. Hey I have this." I pull out a plaque with my name on it.

"Wow, when did you get this?" She asks looking at it.

"When I got hurt. It was my time to go, I ended up getting hurt." I say putting plaque on the table.

"Heather this is amazing." She smiles.

"Thanks, I did it for my country." I say.

"We're happy that you fought for us Heather. Some people just don't understand how hard this to protect a whole nation." She says leaning against the table.

"That makes sense." I nod understanding.

"You feeling okay about this?" She asks me.

"Yeah I am. It's just it's going to be different trying to teach young teens how to understand what we went through." I say sighing as I look at her.

"We're going to do fine. We just have to try." She says with hope.

"Yeah, we do have to try." I smile.

"Here they come." She say points to door. I see a group of kids walking in and taking their seats. They all look like they're 19 and up.

"Wow." I say in amazement because of all the kids coming in.

"You ready?" She asks me.

"Yep." I nod.

…..

Naya's POV

I'm at home cooking dinner, thinking about last night. I'm worried about Heather and I don't know what to do about it. It's scaring me to know that Heather is having bad dreams. I hear the door open, and I turn to see Heather coming in. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist.

"Hey baby." She says kissing my neck.

"Hi sweetie." I greet back pecking her lips.

"Dinner smells so good." She says.

"Thanks. I had to add a little kick in my ribs." I wink at her, pouring bbq sauce over my ribs.

"They look so good. How was shopping with D?" She asked.

"Good. We picked out some cute clothes for the baby shower." I smile. "How was work?" I asked.

"Awesome. I think I'm going to like it." She grins.

"That's good." I stir my mac&amp;cheese.

"Ohh." She tries stick her finger in the bbq sauce, but I smack her hand.

"Wait until it's done baby." I say sternly.

"I'm hungry." She whines.

"Eat a poptart." I laugh.

"Fine." She grumbles going over to the cabinet and taking out a poptart.

I laugh at my wife's actions. She's so cute and sexy. I continue to cook dinner, I speak up.

"Babe, about last night…?" I didn't even finish because Heather cuts me off.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says wiping the crumbs off of her face.

"We have too. Last night scared me and it could've scared Lyric." I argued.

"Naya I don't want to talk about! Fuck!" She slams her hands on the counter and leaves the kitchen. I feel the tears forming in my eyes. This is scaring me. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to it and see an envelope in front of it. I pick it up and open it. I pull out the paper and gasp. I turn to look at Heather who's standing in the living room.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"Here." I push the paper against her chest hard. "Who the fuck is Sophia?!" I yell in anger.

"Nay…" Heather trails off.

End of this chapter. Uh-oh Heathers in trouble with Naya. Who's Sophia? Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	7. Problems

Chapter 6: Problems

Warning some smut in this chapter.

Heather's POV

"Nay…" I trail off, but Naya takes another step back away from me.

"Who is she Heather?" She sobs. Fuck, I'm such an idiot.

"Baby just…." I don't even finish my sentence.

"Who is she?!" She tells in anger as more tears spill from her eyes.

"She was my trainer, when I first got there." I told her truthfully.

"Did you fuck her?" She sniffs.

"Nay, why…." I get cut off again.

"Did you fuck her?!" She yells again.

"No." I say shaking my head.

"I don't believe you, why don't I believe you?" She goes into the bedroom and slams the door shut. I go over by the door and sit down in front of it with my back against it. Someone is after me and its wrecking my marriage. I look down at the picture and its me and Sophia naked in my bunk. This is not real, I would never cheat on my wife, I love Naya so fucking much. I stand up and walk inside our room. I see Naya under the covers, so I take my clothes off, leaving me naked. I get under the covers and climb on top of her.

"No, we're not having sorry sex." She tries to turn back around.

"Stop, I love you and I didn't cheat on you." I take her panties off and line my cock up towards her entrance.

"You're a cheater." She cries.

"No." I thrust into her slowly and I moan.

"You cheated." She sniffs not looking me in the eyes.

"Shh." I move faster inside of her making her moan.

"Oh." She moans placing her hands in my arms.

"I would never cheat on you baby." I thrust harder and I moan louder.

"Harder." She begs.

"Fuck, you feel so good baby." I place both of my hands on either side of her head and I begin to pound her harder.

"Heather, oh my god." She moans louder making me smile.

"Take me, I want you to feel my love." I go deeper inside my wife.

"Oh shit!" Nay arches her back making my cock hit her special place inside of her.

"You love my cock baby?" I give her a hard thrust.

"I love it. Faster!" She spreads her legs wider for me to go all the way in.

"Oh baby, right there. I only want your pussy Nay, I only want you to come around my dick." I pound Naya harder into our bed. All you hear is wet slapping sound ms and our bed creaking.

"I'm cumming!" Naya moans.

"I want you all over my cock baby. Only you." I reach down and rub her clit just the way she likes it.

"Fuck!" She comes hard around my cock, but I keep thrusting inside of her.

"Shit!" I send my seed deep inside my wife, I fall on top of her.

"I can't believe we did that." She cries.

"Stop please, I didn't cheat baby." I stroke her face. "I love you too much Nay, that picture is not real, I swear to you that I'm only tied to you." I kiss her neck and stick my cock back inside of her.

"Heather, fuck." She moans when I thrust inside of her again.

…..

Naya's POV

I wake up and feel Heathers arm around my waist, last night was hectic because someone sent me a picture of my wife in a bed with another woman. That hurts a lot, I need to know who this bitch is, or better yet who sent that picture to me. I hope Heather is not lying to me, I love her so much and we've been through a lot of shit. We weren't supposed to have sex last night, but it happened three times. I look over at my alarm clock and it reads 7:15, I have to run some errands today. I look over at Heather and I see her sleeping peacefully. I have to go grocery shopping today anyway. I get out of bed and head into the shower. I sigh when I feel the hot water on my skin, I feel arms around my waist.

"Nay, talk to me." Heather rests her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm scared, I hope it's not real." I say placing my hand on Heather's.

"It's not. I meant it baby." She turns me around.

"She was just your trainer?" I asked.

"Yes, that's all." She takes me leg and wraps it around her waist, I feel her cock poking me.

"Heather." I moan when she moves in and out of me.

"Hmm." She takes my other leg and wraps it around her waist. She ends up going faster.

"Oh my god!" I yell, she feels so damn good.

"Oh yeah!" She throws her head back and pounds me harder. Shit, she knows how to hit my spots right.

"Right there! Faster!" I couldn't help but beg. She's fucking my pussy so good.

"Take this dick, I want you to take it so hard and deep." She moans into my neck. I lock my leg around her waist. Oh fuck, she rolling her hips, not the hips.

"Ooooh fuck! Heather!" I scream, her dick is hitting all of the right places.

"You like that baby? Hmm, pussy so wet." She rolls her hips faster.

"Don't stop!" My eyes roll back into my head.

"Tell me you love my dick." Her thrusts become harder.

"I love your dick!" I wrap my arms around her neck.

"Tell me you love me." She fucks me faster.

"I love you." I say.

"Louder." She goes deeper inside of me.

"I love you!" I moan out louder.

"I want you to scream it!" She gives me one of the hardest poundings I've ever had.

"I LOVE YOU!" I scream very loudly as she rubs my clit. I cum so hard around her cock.

"Yeah that's right." She sends her seed all up in me. It feels so good, oh my god so good.

"Fuck Heather." I pant.

"Hmm, so warm." She pecks my lips and let's me down.

"Let's get ready." I'm still in a daze.

"Let me know when you want some of me, I'll fuck you so good all day." She rubs my pussy lips.

"O-okay." I moan.

"Good." She spanks my pussy hard. I bite my lip because Heather can be a tease. We take a shower together which caused us to have sex again, but after our second round of sex, we actually got ready. I walk out of our room, and I see Lyric watching Tv.

"Morning honey." I greet walking into the kitchen.

"Hi mommy." She greets back still focused on the Tv.

"So, you wanna hang out with uncle Mychal?" I asked her while I was making coffee.

"Yes! I wanna play football with him." She runs up to her room. I hear my phone ring and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Oh fuck baby." I hear a woman moan.

"You like that baby?" I hear another woman moan.

"I love it so much Heather." I hear the girl moan again. I hang up before I hear anymore, I slam my hand on the counter and take a deep breath. I know that's not my wife fucking that Sophia girl.

"Naya?" I feel Heather's hand in my shoulder.

"Yes?" I say not looking at her.

"What's up?" She asked taking my face into her hands.

"Listen." I pick up my phone and I let Heather hear the call. Heather listens and her eyes widen when she hears the whole thing. I heard bed creaking and slapping sounds, Heather looks at me with tears. I knew it!

"Do you actually believe that's me?" She asked me.

"I don't know what to believe." I shake my head.

"Nay, someone is fucking with us baby. The whole time I was gone, I was thinking about you and Lyric only. I even went to a different trainer, I got a guy trainer. Sophia was the slut around base and she tried to get into everyone's pants, but I wouldn't let her." She tells me taking my hands into hers.

"Why would someone do this?" I asked her.

"Sophia has issues and I think it's her doing this, the only thing is, I have no idea where she is." Heather says.

"Well, find her and kill her for all I care." I walk upstairs to get Lyric ready.

….

Heather's POV

I pull out my phone and call Commander Brown. This has to end before my marriage does.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Where's Sophia?" I asked him angrily.

"Heather are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"No! Someone is sending pictures and voicemails to my wife. She thinks I've been cheating on her with Sophia and it's making her mad. Fix it!" I say in anger.

"Heather, I don't know where Sophia is." He says.

"Look, I know you got your hands tied, but do you really want your wife to leave you? You have three kids." I remind him.

"I know. I love my family." He sighs.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked him.

"Can we meet?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"We need to meet up Heather." He tells me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, Sophia is going to kill your wife." He says.

"You're lying to me!" I yell into my phone.

"I don't know where she is Heather, she didn't tell me." He says. I can hear hesitation in his voice. He's fucking lying.

"Bullshit! I know you know, I can tell by your voice. She has something on you doesn't she?" I asked impatiently.

"What if she does?" He asked like it's now big deal.

"Then our lives are over. Naya is so close to divorcing me if she sees something else involving me and Sophia." I tell him running my hand through my hair.

"What do you want me to do Heather?" He asks. Is this idiot serious?

"Find her and bring her to me! She's not about to ruin my fucking marriage! She can ruin yours, but mine, that's a no go! If I see her I will kill her for making my life hell! Find her!" I hang up before he could say anything else to me. Sophia is crazy as hell, and she has ruined a lot of marriages, so I don't understand why she was in the army in the first place. I have to tell Naya, what really happened before she kicks my ass to the curb. Fuck, I grab my jacket and head over to my best friend Jacksons house.

What Heather didn't know is that Sophia is watching her every move.

End of this chapter. I will do a flashback when Heather first went to the army and how she met Sydney and everyone else. Naya will find out something big next chapter, and Heather will have a talk with her sister April next chapter. When do you guys want Sophia to show up? Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses


	8. Emotions

Chapter 7: Emotions

I cried a little when I wrote this.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago (4 months after Glee Ended) _

_Heather's POV_

_I step off of the plane and I look at my surroundings here in Savannah, GA. I've always wanted to come here to Savannah, but not like this. I always wanted it to be a vacation. Naya is now 4 months. She's sent me pictures of her growing belly and that's what keeping my strength up. I'm going to be fighting for my wife and my baby girl. I walk onto the base gripping my bag. I see my name on the table, so I sit down waiting for the others to come. I see this girl sit down beside me, she smiles at me._

"_Hi, I'm Sydney." She holds her hand out for me to shake._

"_Heather." I shake her hand._

"_Nice to meet you." She says._

"_Same. So is this your first time?" I asked her._

"_Yep. You?" She looks at me with her green eyes._

"_Yeah. My wife is pissed off though." I say with pressing my lips together._

"_Hey. I've been there." She says placing her bag on the ground._

"_You're gay?" I asked with a raised brow._

"_Yep, you see my wife is an intersex. We have a son together." She smiles._

"_My wife is 4 months, we're having a little girl." I grin at the thought of my little girl already._

"_Congrats girl." She whoops._

"_Thanks." I smile._

"_I like you already." She nudges my arm._

"_Same. Friends forever right?" I hold my fist up for her to bump it._

"_Duh. Even though we only known each other for like 5 minutes." She giggles._

"_Hey, I'm glad we're cool. I really don't meet nice people." I tell her truthfully._

"_Shit, I get that everyday. That's because we have hater here in this world." She says playing with her necklace._

"_I feel you on that." I nod at her._

"_The day I get deployed on my birthday." She looks over at me._

"_What? Happy birthday." I hug her._

"_Thanks Heather." She hugs back._

"_Let's make a promise." I say._

"_Alright." She nods._

"_Let's promise to stay alive." I tell her._

"_We'll always be alive." She smiles at me._

_End of Flashback._

Heather's POV

"Shit Sydney." I wipe a tear.

I'm sitting in my car in front of Jackson's house. I miss Sydney so much and today is her birthday. I smile as I remember how we first met. We connected like we've been friends for a long time. I get out of my cat and walk up to Jackson's door. I knock on his door. He and Sydney were the only two people that I like when I was in the army. I hope Commander Brown told him about Sydney because if he didn't that would be fucked up. I knock again, but no answer. I hear crashing sounds coming from the inside. I pick pock the lock and walk in shutting the door. I walk in further into Jackson's house and I see him flipping his table over making the glass shatter into small pieces. I see that he has a long cut on his forearm. He picks up his gun and points it to his head. Oh fuck no, I'm not losing another friend. He's going to kill himself.

"Jackson!" I run over and grab him making the gun drop onto the floor.

"Let me go Heather!" He screams in anger as he wiggles around in my arms.

"Clam down Jack! Please!" I hold him tighter as he tries to fight out of my grip I have on him.

"I want to see her!" He screams.

"I know you do, but this isn't the way buddy!" I yell trying to calm him down.

"Get off of me! I don't want to calm down!" He yells trying to grab the gun. I kick his legs making him scream out. I drop us both down onto the floor.

"Please! I need you to talk to me Jack." I rub his head and he stops struggling. Sydney used to do that when he got pissed. That's the only way that we could stop him from hurting himself or someone.

"She's gone." He cries. "She's gone!" He yells in anger he hits the floor hard with his fist making it crack.

"I-I know." I feel my tears forming. I can't believe it myself.

"Jack when did you find out?" I hold him as he whimpers.

"3 days ago. I know he called all of us." He sniffs.

"I found out the same day. Why are you throwing your shit around?" I look down at him with sadness in my eyes.

"Today is her birthday. It hit me hard today. I can't live without her, she's was the only family that I had." He sobs. He starts kicking his feet around in anger. I can totally understand him, I pissed off at whoever killed Sydney.

"I know buddy, I miss her too." I lay my cheek on the top of his head and we cry together.

"Heather, s-s-s-s-she can't be dead." He stutters out.

"She is, I don't want to believe it neither." I rock him back and forth as we continue to cry together. I miss her so much, she wanted to meet Naya and Lyric. I feel him shake as his tear fall onto my arm.

"I want her here." He hiccups.

"I do too. She's watching us right now." We both look up in the sky and I know we could see her smiling right now. She's happy and she's not in pain.

"She's not in pain anymore huh? She doesn't have to worry about going back?" He asks looking out of the window.

"Yeah, that's right. God has her Jack. She's not in pain anymore." I pick us up and we lay on the couch.

"Happy Birthday Syd." He says.

"Happy Birthday Syd, we love and miss you." I say as we drift off to sleep. I feel my phone vibrate and I look to see I've gotten 19 missed calls from Naya and 17 texts messages. Fuck. I look over and see that Jackson is gone. No! I spring up from the couch and look for him. I checked all over his house and I don't see him. I look down and I don't see the gun on the floor. Fuck Jackson! I run out to his back yard and see his body in the pool. Oh fuck man! I jump in and grab his body pulling him out of the pool. I smack his face.

"Jackson!" I give him mouth to mouth, then I press my palms onto his chest and press down giving in 30 compressions. "Jack!" I scream doing CPR over and over again. When he doesn't wake up fall back onto my ass and cry. I lost two of my friends. I hear cough sounds, I look up and see Jackson coughing the water out of his mouth. I sigh in relief.

"You fucking idiot!" I pick him up and punch him hard making him fall back into the water. He resurfaces from the water and swims to the edge of it. I help it out of the water.

"I'm sorry." He says wiping the water out of his face.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be with her, I wanted to see her so bad. I wanted to see her face, that beautiful smile that made us happy all the time, when we were over the fighting." He explains sitting down in one of the pool chairs.

"I know, there's been many times where I wanted to do the same thing. Where's the gun?" I asked him as I sit down also.

"It's in the pool. I was going to kill myself because I wanted to be free from this world." He puts his head into his palms.

"Jack, Sydney's spirit would fucking kill you if you did that. She would've kicked your ass if she was still alive." I nudge his shoulder.

"I know, it hurts so badly. It's like that dislocated shoulder that's been out of place for months and it's never going to get better. I know what I did was stupid, but Heather, we fought for years over there. That place destroyed us, it took us away from our families. My own mom won't talk to me, because I went to go protect my country!" He exclaims.

"Hey, my mom won't talk to me either, but I'm not going to kill myself. I have a wife and daughter. I have you. I'm not going to let you kill yourself Jack." I say placing my hand on his. I feel blood dripping onto my arm.

"Fuck, my arm." He hold it.

"Let's get you cleaned up." We walk back into his house and I pull out the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry Heath." He looks down in shame.

"Hey look at me." I tell him. He looks up at me. "I don't want you to do this anymore. Think about what Sydney would want us to do. She would want us to live a better life." I wrap up his arm gently.

"Thanks Heather." He smiles at me.

"You're welcome." I smile back at him.

"You want anything to eat?" He gets up and goes over to the fridge.

"Yes, I'm starving." I sit down in one of the chairs. He warms up some food on the stove. He walks back into his room, and comes back out with some clothes. He changes pretty fast.

"Here. You're wet." He places the clothes onto the couch.

"Thanks." I strip out of these wet clothes and change.

"How's Naya?" He asks me.

"She's good. She's going to be on Devious Maids."

"Wow, I love that show. Is Lyric okay?" He asked stirring the food.

"Yeah. I think Sophia is after me." I say.

"I'm sorry, what?" He turns to me wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Naya, got a picture of me and Sophia in bed and a voicemail with me having sex." I say to him.

"I'll hack into the computer to see what's going on." He gets two plates from the cabinet.

"Thanks." I say to him.

"Sure." He puts the food onto the plate and I dig in. A few hours later I'm sitting outside of my house. Naya is going to kill me for not calling or texting her. I get out and walk up the steps. I open the door and I don't see anyone. I walk into our room and I see the balcony door open. I walk out and see Naya sitting in a chair drinking water.

"Babe?" I say to her.

…..

Naya's POV

"Babe?" I hear Heather call out to me. I take a deep breath and answer her.

"Yes." I say dryly. She hasn't answered my call or texts all day.

"I'm sorry. I was over a friend's house." I feel her body next to mine.

"Why did it take you this long to answer me?" I asked her. I'm fucking pissed off at her.

"He was going to kill himself." She says. Huh? I turn to look at her.

"Why?" I'm curious of this friend of hers.

"Today is Sydney's birthday and he was going to take a gun and shoot himself in the head so he could be with her. He tried to kill himself when he was in his pool, luckily I saved his ass." She explains.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I reach up and touch her face.

"Babe, I've never seen him break down like that. Jackson misses her like hell and so do I." She leans into my touch.

"I wish I could have met her baby." I pull her into me.

"Me too." I rock my wife back and forth.

"One day she heard your voicemail. Remember the one when you were yelling in Spanish about your dad?" She laughs.

"Oh yeah." I nod giggling.

"She said you were scary, but she wanted to meet you anyway." Heather sniffs as she lays into my lap.

"Wow, I didn't know that." I stroke her hair.

"I have to go to her funeral tomorrow." She says sadly.

"Babe, it's okay, she's not in pain anymore." I tell her.

"I know, I miss her." I feel Heather's tears on my arms.

"I know you do baby, and it's okay too." I sigh trying not to cry.

"I love you Nay." She says.

"I love you too Heath, but I got something to tell you." I say nervously. Heather sits up and looks at me.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Heather I'm pregnant." I say.

End of this chapter. Naya's pregnant guys. I'll put April in next chapter. I wanted to mention Sydney more in this chapter. You guys finally met Jackson, and you will see how he and Heather became friends soon. Sydney's funeral is next chapter.


	9. Sydney (Part 1)

Chapter 8: Sydney (Part 1)

Naya's POV

"I'm pregnant." I say to Heather. Heather just looks at me, but then a smile forms onto her face. Heather scoots closer to me and kisses me gently. I smile into the kiss pulling Heather on top of me, I can feel her dick on my hot core. I moan into the kiss when she moves her cock towards my pussy. I pull away.

"I don't think we should do it out here." She says picking me up bridal style taking me back into our bedroom. Heather goes back to close and lock the balcony door, she climbs on top of me undoing her pants.

"Oh dear." I look down and see Heather's long thick dick hanging out of her pants. Okay, I'm so fucking wet at this point.

"You like what you see Nay?" She smirks stroking her long cock. I pull her back on top of me, I lift my butt up sliding off my shorts along with my panties.

"I love what I see." I say touching her dick, I squeeze it guiding it towards my entrance. Heather slides right in with no problem.

"Oh fuck." Heather moans as she begins to thrust inside of me. Oh my god, it's like she's gotten bigger.

"Shit." I whisper loud enough for Heather to hear, her movements become faster.

"Yeah. Oh shit." Heather leans back taking off her shirt and bra. Her fucking ab musles moving each time she thrusts inside of me. So fucking sexy, I run my hands up and down her hard abs.

"Yes!" I throw my head back moaning, I love her dick.

"Take my dick." She grabs my thighs pulling me closer onto her hard dick. I grip Heather's butt as she fucks me hard.

"Deeper! Go deeper!" I beg in desperation, I really did it.

"Hmm, how's that?" Heather grunts fucking me hard. She grabs my tits and starts to pinch my hard nipples.

"So good baby! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" I yell out. Heather jackhammers into my pussy making my orgasm approach quickly.

"Cum on my dick." She moans rubbing my clit. Oh shit, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard on that sexy dick.

"Oh fuck!" I cum so hard on Heather's cock, I know that I saw stars.

"Ugh yeah!" Heather sends long ropes of cum into my wet pussy, Heather falls on top of me.

"Your cum feels nice." I smile lazily.

"I love feeling your cum on my dick." She pulls out and lays down beside me.

"I'm so tired." I say laying my head on Heather's chest.

"Go to sleep then." She laughs turning on the TV. I was about to fall asleep until her phone rings.

"Who's calling you this later?" I look up at my wife.

"I don't know." She reaches over and gets her phone.

"Answer it." I giggle.

"Hello?" She says putting it on speaker.

"Hi Sargent Morris." Commander Brown says. I roll my eyes at this asshole.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked sitting up.

"Look, I think we should talk tomorrow after Sydney's funeral." I hear a hint of fear in his voice. Something's up.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Heathers says.

"Okay. Goodnight Sargent Morris." He hands up the line and I look up at Heather.

"He sounds scared." I say to Heather.

"I know, something's up. I'm going to find out what." She lays back down.

"Let me know." I lay my head back onto her chest and fall asleep.

…..

Heather's POV

I'm standing in front of the mirror with my suit on. I can't believe this, I don't know how I'm going to survive this shit. I walk downstairs and see Naya fixing Lyric's dress. Naya turns and gives me a sad smile.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." She kisses my lips gently.

"Thank you. Thanks for coming with me." I say.

"What about me mommy?" Lyric pouts.

"Thank you baby." I pick her up kiss her cheek.

"You ready?" Naya places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." I nod leaving the house with Naya. We pull up at the church, and it's crowed. I help Naya and Lyric out of the car. I see Jackson and his daughter.

"Jack." I call out to him. He comes over to me with a sad look.

"Hey Heath." He hugs me tightly.

"Hey bud." I hold him tighter.

"Hey Hemo." Casey greets hugging my leg.

"Hi baby." I greet back.

"Hi Casey." Lyric hugs her.

"Hi." Casey hugs back.

"Hey Naya, nice to finally meet you in person and not on the computer." He laughs.

"Hi Jackson." Naya shakes his hand.

"She's beautiful Heather." Jackson wiggles his eyebrows.

"Thank you." I hit his shoulder.

"Let's head in." I say locking my fingers with Naya's. We all walk in and see Sydney's family. Her mom is by her casket crying her eyes out. Damn, this is so fucked up. I walk up to her family along with Jackson and Naya.

"Mrs. Cardwell?" Jackson says.

"Jackson? Heather? Oh." She hugs the both of us.

"I'm sorry, I should've protected her." I say in guilt.

"Heather this is not on you baby, someone killed her. I want to know who." She says angrily.

"We'll find out. When we do, we'll make their lives hell." Jackson said.

"Please do." She nods.

"Wow, she's so beautiful." I look down at Syd's body. She's not in pain anymore, I kiss her head and look over at Naya.

"I wish I would've met her in person baby." Naya says as she looks at Syd.

"Me too." I say. I go over and take a seat beside Jackson who has his fist balled up.

"This is not fair Heath." He says looking at me with red eyes.

"I know bud." I wrap my arm around him. The preacher comes out and we all stand for prayer. After the prayer he went on and said some things about Sydney, they were beautiful. Sydney's wife went on to say some beautiful words as well, but she locks eyes with.

"Heather can you come up here for a second?" Lindsey asks me. I get up and head up to the podium. She whispers in my ear and I nod.

"Hi I'm Heather Rivera Morris. I uh first met Sydney 4 years ago in Savannah. She was the coolest person I have ever met, and I'm proud to have her as my best friend. We protected each other everytime we got new missions. Syd loved protecting the country and she made sure she did. We also love our wives who we are grateful for every single day." I send a wink over to Naya who's crying. "We also met our best boyfriend Jackson. He protected Sydney as well, and we both loved her. She's our sister it doesn't matter if we're not blood related, on this very day I would love to say that I'm proud of her, and I always will be. She's my sister, and she will live in our heart forever. Jackson and I are making a promise to the Cardwell family, we will find out who did this to Syd. We're not going to give up because that's not what she wanted. She wants us to fight for her and we will." I say.

"We will always fight for." Jackson speaks up.

"We love you Syd, and may you rest in peace." I step down hearing claps when I do. I go back over and sit down beside my wife and Jackson.

"That was beautiful Heath." Naya says.

"Thanks." I say. Jackson went up there and spoke. He made us laugh because he mentioned the time when we all had poison Ivy rash from horse playing while we were on duty.

After the service we went to go bury Syd, we said our last words before they buried her. As we're walking back to our cars. I hear someone call out to me.

"Sargent Morris." I hear Commander Brown yell. I turn to look at him.

"Hello sir." I say to him.

"You said some beautiful words today." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I say.

"Here." He hands me this envelope. I open it and its some cash.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked holding this envelope up.

"Money, I found it in Sydney's box." He says.

"What the hell? Why are you digging through her things for? This should be for her mother!" I yell at him. Apparently Syd's mom hear me because she and her family came over.

"Heather what's going on?" Mary said. (Syd's mom)

"Here. He went through Syd's box and took cash out of it." I hand the money over to Mary.

"What box?" Lindsey asked in confusion.

"There was this box that had Sydney's things in it. I have it in my car." Commander Brown went over to his car and took out a huge box. He hands it to Mary.

"Thank you." Mary jerks the box away from him.

"Where's Sophia?" Jackson spits.

"I don't know." He tries to walk away, but Naya punches him in the face.

"What the fuck?!" He holds his bloody nose.

"That was for Sydney. You know something and you're keep it to yourself. Let's go baby." Naya goes over to the car.

"That's what you get." I laugh at him following my wife. We head home getting ready for the next day. I forgot about April. I slip on some comfy clothes, and head over to my sister's house. I walk up to the porch and knock.

"Hey sis." April greets hugging me.

"Hey April." I walk in heading towards the living room.

"So what's going on?" April asked me as she finally comes into the living room.

"Well, I have some news." I say smiling at the thought of Naya.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Naya's Pregnant." I say grinning.

"Are you serious?" She squeaks in happiness.

"Yeah, she told me last night." I say to her.

"Heather that's amazing, I'm so happy." She hugs me in excitement.

"Thanks sis." I say.

"Are you going to tell mom?" She pulls back away from me.

"I don't know, we're not on good terms right now." I say walking into her kitchen.

"Heather….." She's interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who's that?" I turn to look at her.

"I don't know." She shrugs. I grab my gun on the side of my ankle.

"I mean damn do you carry that thing everywhere?" She asked in shock.

"Yes I do. I have a right sis." I say walking towards the door. I open it and it's no one there, but an envelope. I pick it up and close the door back.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know." I open the envelope and it's pictures of Sydney, me and Jackson. It's when were in our army days. I go through the pictures and it's Sydney, and Jaron.

"Who's that?" April asked looking at the picture.

"My best friend Sydney. The guy is Jaron, he hated Sydney, why were they together?" I asked to myself.

"Heather didn't you go to her funeral today?" April asked me.

"Yeah why?" I look at the picture again.

"Look at the date. It's dated from two days ago." April points out.

"What?" I look down at the date, this picture was just taken.

"Heather, know I know I'm not crazy, but if Sydney is dead, why is she with this Jaron guy drinking hot tea?" April looks at me with a confused face.

"Fuck." I say.

"Heather what is going on?" April places her hand on my shoulder.

"This was a mistake." I breathe out.

"Huh?" April takes the pictures and looks at them.

"She's not dead. That was somebody else in her casket." I say.

"Heather, are you sure?" April asks.

"Yeah, Sydney has a tattoo of a butterfly on her leg." I say.

"Oh shit, Heather she's alive." April says with wide eyes showing me a picture that was just takes yesterday. "There's a tape Heather." April walks over to her DVD player and puts the tape in.

We look and see a basement. The person who's holding the camera is walking down the steps. We hear muffing sounds. The person goes into the cell and take the bag off of the person's head. My eyes widen.

"Sydney!" I yell at the TV like she really can hear me.

"Heather! Please find me! Jackson!" Sydney yells in terror.

"Shut up!" We hear a deep voice.

"She's going to find me you fuck!" She spits at the camera.

"You bitch!" The guys hits Sydney in her face knocking her out. The camera shuts off letting the screen go black.

"Fuck. Let's go." I was about to leave until my phone chimed.

"Happy about the news. You will do as I say or she will die for real." –Unknown.

End of this chapter. Well Sydney is alive, but who was in her casket? This will be in 5 parts, and it will explains Sydney's past. It will include Flashbacks. Way to go Naya hitting Commander Brown. Who has Sydney and why? Heather will be going on a journey to find her. I will put Lea and Dianna in next chapter. Till next time.


	10. Sydney (Part 2)

Chapter 9: Sydney (Part 2)

Jackson's POV

I see Heather outside of my house, I open the door for her to come in.

"What's going on?" I asked facing her as I close the door.

"Sydney is alive." She blurts out sitting down on my couch.

"Heather, we just came back from her funeral like an hour ago." I'm not understanding this.

"Jackson, there's a tape in there with a guy hitting Sydney in the head." She opens the envelope and takes out some pictures and a tape.

"What the hell is this shit?" I asked picking the pictures up.

"Pictures of the three of us from our army days. Someone was a spy over there." Heather spits.

"Is this Jaron?" I look at the picture closely.

"Fuck yeah that's him. This was two days ago!" She yells in anger.

"So Sydney was taken two days ago or did the kidnapper just wanted us to think that?" I place the pictures back onto my table.

"I think they wanted us to think that. We haven't seen Sydney ever since I came back home. We need to find her Jack." Heather says.

"I know, but we're going to need help." I pull out my phone and dial a number.

"Who?" She looks over at me crossing her arms.

"Sadie." I know Heather is going to freak out.

"Hell no! Jaron's cousin?!" She yells at me in anger.

"Sadie doesn't even like Jaron." I tried to reason with her.

"Who does?" She rolls her eyes.

"Heath, come on." I put it on speaker.

"Fine." She groans.

"What is it Jackson?" Sadie asks.

"Come over. I have a problem." I tell her.

"I'll be over in 5." She hangs up.

"Nice way for her to answer the phone." Heather says looking at me with a raised brow.

"She's always been like that." I chuckle shrugging, I hear a knock on my door, I go over to open it and Sadie is standing there.

"Hey Jackson." She greets me taking off her glasses.

"Hey." I step aside to let her in.

"Heather." Sadie says with no emotion.

"Sadie." Heather just crosses her arms staring at the blonde.

"So…" I say awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Sadie sets her bag down by the couch.

"You're cousin has Sydney, or we think he does." Heather blurts out.

"Are you kidding me?" Sadie asked scoffing at Heather's comment. I know this is about to get ugly, so I go over and pull out to Whiskey, because we're going to need it.

"No." Heather hands Sadie the pictures, Sadie takes and looks at them.

"Shit, this was two days ago." She looks says not looking up from the pictures.

"Yeah, someone delivered this shit to my sisters door, Naya and I already gotten a picture. So is he doing?" Heather asks harshly glaring at Sadie.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Jaron in 4 years. I don't talk to him, because he got my deported back to Nepal. Jaron could never keep his fucking mouth shut." Sadie sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose to calm down.

"How did that happen?" I ask in confusion, sipping on my drink, waiting for Sadie to continue.

"We adopted Taylor when he was 8. His parents left him alone. We went to go visit Nepal that summer. So when Taylor was 15, Jaron put drugs into his locker and they sent him back. Now, my brother is all alone. Jaron has been on my list for years." Sadie says wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry Sadie, I couldn't even imagine losing a sibling like that." Heather says.

"It's cool Heather, don't take your for granted, be happy that they're here with you." Sadie says sitting down grabbing the whiskey bottle.

"Okay, so how do we find Syd?" I asked looking at the two women.

"We're going to do this on our own. Commander Brown can't know about this, if he does he will call all units on this case." Sadie downs her drink and pours her another one.

"She's right, but what am I supposed to tell my wife? Naya's already worried about me going back. I told her that I would always tell her the truth, I'm not lying to my pregnant wife." Heather says crossing her arms.

"I trust your wife Heather, I've had dinner with her before we all went to the army. I know you and I have some issues with our friendship, but I'm counting your wife out, she deserves to know about this." Sadie gives Heather a small smile.

"Thanks, look here's the video." Heather puts the CD into my DVD player and the video comes on. I look over at Sadie with a shocked face, Heather is standing there balling up her fists as she watches this video again. After the video is over, I make my drink a fucking double.

"We have to tell Mary and Lindsey too." I say to them.

"Agreed." Heather nods.

"She's not here." Sadie says.

"How do you know that?" I look over at her.

"Don't you guys recognize that building?" She asked.

"We were in Pakistan." Heather says in fear. Man, I remember that mission we had over there. We did a hostage rescue that day and it was horrible.

_Flashback_

_Sadie's POV_

_I run towards Heather with my injured leg, I have to keep going. I finally reach her._

"_Shit!" Heather says looking down my leg._

"_Fuck, it hurts!" I collapse into her arms, and she catches me. We sit down on the ground and lean up against the wall._

"_What the fuck happened?!" Heather ties her bandana onto my leg._

"_Fucking assholes shot me! We have to hurry up and fine these girls. I'm ready to leave." I say winces as she helps me stand up, my leg is so bad. I'm losing a lot of blood._

"_Where's Jackson?" Heather asked looking around for him._

"_I don't know, he was right behind me." I start to breathe heavy, my leg hurts so fucking bad._

"_Come on." Heather and I head towards this warehouse looking place, it's all fucked up looking. We spot two guards by the door that must be where they're holding the girls._

"_I can't go in there like this. The have fucking hounds dude." I point to the vicious looking dogs who's sniffing around._

"_Good point. I have 4 bullets left." Heather cocks her gun back getting ready to shot._

"_Woah, four bullets, bitch please." I lean up against the car we're hiding behind. I pull put my gun as well looking over at Heather who's ready. We were about to shoot until we hear rapid gunfire. We look back to see Jackson running up to us. _

"_Where the fuck were you?!" Heather yells hitting his shoulder angrily._

"_I had to take down those bastards. They almost killed Sadie." He says to us giving us some bullets._

"_I think this is the place, let's go." I limp over to the door with Heather and Jackson who are covering me. I take one of the guards guns push the door open. We hear footsteps behind us and I was about to shoot, but it was Sydney._

"_Girl, I almost shot you." I hug the woman tightly._

"_Sorry, I found this location on the map. Let's go save these girls." Sydney helps me down the steps. We see all 7 of the young girls tied up with blood on their clothes. We go over to untie them all, they all cry and hug us. We call in our team to meet us at this location, but the warehouse starts to crumble down. We rush all of the girls out of the building, but we got trapped inside of the falling building and we're trapped. There's no way out of here. Everything turns black after that._

_End of flashback._

Back to Jackson's POV

"Fuck man. I thought we were all going to die over there that day. Then we had to be in Afghanistan after that." I raise up my pants leg and trace the scar I got from that hostage rescue in Pakistan.

"So we have to go back there?" Heather asked as she starts to shake.

"Apparently." Sadie nods sadly.

"Naya is going to fucking kill me." Heather says groaning. I know Naya is going to kill her for real.

"Look, let's sleep on this. We'll meet up tomorrow." I tell them.

"Okay, sounds good." Heather nods grabbing her phone and keys.

"I'm staying here. We need to think this through. We'll text you Heather." Sadie says putting the pictures back into the envelope.

"Okay." Heather leaves.

"We're in deep shit." She says looking at me.

"I know." I sigh.

…..

Heather's POV

I walk into my house, and I see Lea and Dianna talking to Nay. They all turn their heads toward me.

"Hey baby." Naya gets up and kisses my lips.

"Hey." I say rubbing her stomach. I'm glad my wife is pregnant again, but I have a bad feeling about talking to her about Syndey.

"You doing okay Heather?" Dianna asked coming up to hug me.

"Yeah, Di. I'm good." I nod at the short blonde with a small smile.

"Are you guys coming to Kevin's party tomorrow night?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, we got to go shopping for him to babe." Naya says holding me.

"Sounds good." I go to sit down on the couch across from Lea and Dianna.

"Heather, what's going on?" Naya asked sitting on my lap.

"Something bad has happened Nay, and you're not going to like what I have to say." I look up at my wife with sad eyes. Naya is going to fucking bury me alive over this.

"We'll call you guys later. This sounds serious." Lea says standing up along with Dianna."

"Call us if you guys need anything." Dianna says kissing both of our foreheads.

"We will." I nod at them. They leave the house and I look up to my wife.

"Heather what's going on baby?" Naya caresses my face.

"Sydney is alive baby, and we think that she's in Pakistan." I tell my worried wife.

"How?' Naya frowns at my confession, I know this must be really weird for her.

"A video and some pictures were left at April's doorstep from when I went over there this morning. Sydney was yelling for me and Jackson to saver her." I explain.

"So, what's the plan? Are you guys going to go over there, and fucking get killed?" Naya stands up from my lap and walks to the kitchen.

"Naya, she's my best friend. If it was Madison, you'd do the same thing." I say to her truthfully.

"Heather, baby, I can't have anything happen to you. We're having another baby, and think about how this is going to affect Lyric and me!" She slams her hands down on the counter top in anger.

"Naya, I can't let her die over there. She'll do the same for me and if it was you trapped over there, don't you know she'll go out of her way to get you back for me as well? She loves her family, Naya, just like I love mine. I'm not letting her get killed over there." I feel my tears falling, she's my best friend.

"I can't think about this right now." Naya walks to our bedroom and slams the door. I'm about tired of this shit. I pour me a drink and down it before I head to our bedroom. I see Naya holding a picture of us, I hear her crying.

"Baby, stop crying please." I walk over to her and pull her up.

"I can't lose you." She sobs into my chest.

"You're not. I promise." I kiss her head and rock us back and forth. After this sad moment we had we decided to go see that new James Bond movie, then we went out to dinner in Burbank. After, we've had dinner and watch the James Bond movie it was late. We both take a shower together then we headed off to bed. I spoon by wife from behind rubbing her belly. I hope Sydney is okay. I wake up to noises downstairs in my house. I get and see that Naya is still sleeping. I grab my gun from under the mattress. I check on Lyric and she's still sleep as well. I got downstairs and see that my back door is unlocked. I check on Lucy and Zachariah and they're both fine. I go out back and check around my backyard, but nothing is there. All of sudden I feel a cloth being put over my mouth. I elbow this person in the stomach making the stumble back. I punch them in the face knocking them down on the ground. I kick them in the face knocking them out. I bend down to take of the mask, but everything goes back after that.

…

End of this chapter. Uh oh. Who knocked out Heather? Two people will reunite next chapter. Naya will go on a rampage next chapter, so get ready lol. Commander Brown will be back next chapter as well. I have a Christmas present for all of you tomorrow. So when you wake up, it's going to be an update on one of my stories. Till next time.


	11. Sydney (Part 3)

Chapter 10: Sydney (Part 3)

…..

No one's POV

A male figure carries Heather's body into a warehouse, he set her down on the mattress. Another male figures comes in and pays the man off.

"Good job Matt." The man said to his employee.

"Thanks boss." Matt nods looking down at Heather's body.

"Where's the wife?" He looks up at Matt with darkness into his eyes.

"At home, Heather was the only one who came down." Matt explains.

"Good, send a text out to her. I want to see this woman." The man smirks down at Heather's knocked out body.

"What about Jackson?" Matt asked taking out his phone.

"Oh, I'll kill him before he'll even find Heather. Just make sure you keep an eye out for any suspicious people. That means Sadie too. I want her alive and well so I can kill her myself." He cracks his knuckles.

"So, what did Sophia do?" Matt asked his boss.

"She did what she was supposed to do, the only thing is Naya won't see her coming." He said opening up his safe and pulling out his gun.

"Good plan." Matt smiles.

"Go pay a visit to Nickayla Rivera, that'll give Naya a reason to freak out." He said turning to look at Matt.

"Yes sir." Matt nods and leaves heading over to Nickayla's place.

"You're mine Naya." He holds up a picture of Naya smirking.

…..

Naya's POV

I look up at the clock at its 3 in the morning, I groan from waking up some early. I got a photoshoot to do for Latina magazine this month. I turn and I don't see Heather anywhere. I swing my legs over the bed and reach under the mattress for the gun, but it's missing. So I go over to my drawer and pull out one. I check on my daughter Lyric, she's still sleeping. I head downstairs and I see the backdoor open. I walk out and I don't see anything, but why is my backdoor open? I see a cloth on the ground. Oh no! I run back into the house, locking the backdoor and call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" I hear a woman answer. I can't hold my tears in, my wife is gone.

"I'm Naya Rivera Morris, my wife Heather Morris is missing." I'm crying so hard right now, I can't stop.

"We'll be right over Naya." She hangs up, and I throw my phone somewhere in the living room. Not my Heather. I hear sirens outside, and I open the door and Officer Hill is standing there.

"Hey Nay, you okay?" She asked me.

"No, Janet I'm not. There's a cloth out in the back." I tell her wiping my tears away. Janet and two officers head's out to the back and they find the cloth. They put it in the evidence bag.

"Naya,we're going to find her." Janet said handing the bag to a male officer.

"Please, I need her." I cry.

"I promise." Janet leaves my house and I'm worried sick about Heather. I head upstairs and I see Heather's phone. I pick it up, and scroll through her call logs. I see Jackson's name and I press it.

"Heather I love you, but why are you calling me so early?" Jackson asks tiredly.

"Jackson, it's me Naya." I answer into the phone with my voice breaking.

"Hey, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." He said.

"I have the police was just over here, Heather is missing." I choke on a sob.

"What? I'm on my way over there, just keep calm for me." He says, I hear some shuffling in the back.

"Okay." I sniff.

"I'll be there in 10." I hear his keys jingle and his door shut.

"Thanks." I hang up Heather's phone.

10 minutes later

I hear a knock on my door, and I go down to open it. Jackson is standing there breathing heavily.

"Come on in." I step aside so he could come in.

"Naya, I'm so sorry. Did the police find anything?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Yes, a cloth outside. They took it. Heather's gun is missing, and her phone is still here." I tell him going into the kitchen and cutting on the light. I need my fucking wife back.

"The person who took Heather, is probably the same person who took Sydney. This person is taking Brittany to Sydney. We think Sadie's cousin Jaron has Brittany." Jackson pulls out his phone and starts typing on it.

"What? Sadie has a cousin who was in the army too?" I frown at this.

"Yes, well he was because he betrayed us. I'm going to need some help with this, because they could be on a plane now taking Brittany to Pakistan." Jackson sits down on the stool and puts his hands over his face.

"Lyric is going to be upset, we just got Heather back, and now she's gone. Where do we start?" I asked him sighing.

"We start by looking for Jaron's house. Sadie and I will handle that, maybe you can find out who developed those photos." He said.

"Sure, I'll find out." I nod at him making some tea.

"Let's start in the morning, I uh packed a bag just in case. Is it okay if I stay over?" He asked.

"Sure." I nod.

"We'll find her Naya." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. Goodnight." I smile at heading back up to my room. Before I closed my door, I heard Jackson sobbing downstairs. This man really care about my wife, he's a very man. I finish up my tea and head to bed, we need some rest if we're going to find Heather.

…..

The next morning

Jackson's POV

I'm up along with Naya who's looking over the pictures to see if she recognizes any of them. I know this must be hard for her, I need to get in touch with a good friend of mine Victoria. She's one of the best hackers in the world, and she leaves no trace. The only way we can find Heather is to find out the people who got kicked out of the army. Jaron was one of them, so he's on the top of my list.

"Jackson, do you know this girl?" Naya asked me sliding a picture over to me. I pick it up and my eyes widen.

"Yeah, this is Sophia. This bitch was the whore around the base, she's slept with everyone, well except for me and Heather." I place the picture back down onto the table.

"I got this a while back, also a voicemail of Sophia having sex." Naya makes a face when she tells me.

"Damn, whoever is doing this, they're getting you good Naya. They want you to think about Heather cheating because someone had to know about you and Heather way before Heather went to the army." I explain to her.

"How so?" Naya asked.

"Well, everyone has to put in their information before starting the training stuff. Maybe someone got a hold of Heather's info, or maybe copied it." I tell her standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm going to go see a good friend of mine, I want you to come with me." I grab my keys.

"Sounds good." She stands up as well as grabs her purse. She dropped Lyric off at school this morning, hopefully we'll done before she gets out. We both leave her house and head downtown, I pull up at a military building and we get out. I open the door and see one of my friends Lyla helping a man out.

"Ly." I call her name out walking towards her with Naya. Lyla looks up and he face goes into complete shock.

"Jackson? Oh my god." She gives me a hug and hides her face into the crook of my neck. I hear her crying a little bit, she's been my friend ever since I was 10.

"You okay?" I feel her pull back wiping her tears.

"I am now, I thought you died over there." She says. She glares up at me and hits my shoulder hard.

"Ow! What the fuck Ly?" I rub my sore shoulder, I taught her how to fight when we were younger.

"Why didn't you send me letters?" She crosses her arms and glares at me.

"I did, your mom called me and told me you didn't want them." I tell her, Lyla's mom has never liked me she thought I was going to hurt Ly.

"Oh my bad." She rubs my shoulder laughing at me. I hear Naya laughing herself.

"Is Victoria here?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on." She walks to the back and we step into a private office. I see Victoria working on some files.

"Vic?" I call out. She looks up and her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Jackson?" She stands up and hugs me tightly.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How you, Heather, &amp; Sydney?" She asked as she pulls back from the hug.

"I'm good, but Sydney and Heather aren't. We thought Sydney died, but she didn't. She's being held captive." I explain to her.

"My wife was taken and I don't know where she is." Naya says sadly.

"You must be Naya." Victoria said.

"Yeah, I just need help finding my wife. Please." Naya cries as she looks at Victoria with her tears falling.

"I can help you, so did you guys bring anything?" Victoria walks over to her computer and logs in.

"Yeah, this." I pull out the envelope that has the video and pictures in it.

"Woah, these were from 3 days ago. Who sent this?" Lyla asked as she looks at the photos.

"We don't know, Heather said someone left them on April's doorstep." Naya sits down.

"That's odd." Victoria frowns at Naya's confession.

"Who do you think took Heather and Sydney?" Lyla asked me.

"Jaron and Sophia." I say.

"Sophia? Heather's slutty trainer?" Victoria raises a brow.

"Yeah, she could be one of the people who went after them, Heather did reject her." I tell her.

"She didn't cheat on me. Oh my god." Naya sighs putting her hand onto her face.

"Heather? Cheating? No way. Heather talked about you and Lyric a lot when we were over there, she wouldn't shut up." I laugh a little.

"I accused her Jackson, all I heard were moaning sounds, and I saw that fucking picture of them. It's just I thought she did, but she didn't." Naya plays with her wedding ring.

"Naya, sometimes jealous people do crazy things to split up two wonderful people in love. Sophia was trying to do that, but it didn't happen, she's had a crush on me too, but I won't let her trick me into it. That photo is fake, you know why?" I look at her.

"Why?" She looks up at me.

"Because, I was outside of the tent the whole time, Heather and Sydney were sleeping in that tent. Someone photoshopped it." I tell her.

"Thanks Jackson." She smiles at me.

"Always." I smile back turning towards Victoria.

"Okay, so based on this video, Sydney is not in Pakistan, this video was from when you guys first went there." Victoria tells me.

"Oh my god, we were wrong. I remember when we got captured and Sydney was trapped with them, and she was yelling for us. They got us." I scoff.

"So now what?' Lyla asked.

"Naya, does Heather wears any type of jewelry or anything?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, Heather always wears this bracelet, I didn't give it to her. I think she might've gotten it from over there, she never takes it off." Naya says.

"That's the friendship bracelet the three of us made when we first got there, we all put tracers into the bracelets just in case, and why the fuck didn't I think of that?" I groan.

"I found her. She's here." Victoria points to the screen. I look and see where Heather is. Vancouver? How did they get there so quick?

"Fucking Vancouver?" Naya asked angrily. Victoria hacks into the LAX cameras from this morning.

"They took a private jet, around 2-ish. What time did you wake up?" Victoria turns to look at Naya.

"Around 3, maybe." Naya said.

"That make sense, because when I tracked Heather's tracer, she was taken around 2:15 this morning, and it only takes 10 minutes to get to LAX from where you guys live. Especially without traffic, and on top of that they left around 2:30 this morning and it takes about 2 hours and 30 something minutes to get there" Victoria says.

"Damn, so Heather got there around 4 or 5 o'clock this morning?" I asked.

"Yep, without all the traffic." Victoria nods at me.

"Good point, so how do we get my wife back?" Naya asked.

"Leave that up to me. I'm going to kill these motherfuckers. I'm going to get them both back." I tell her.

"Wait, look." Lyla points to the screen.

"What are you looking at Ly?" Victoria asked her.

"There, who's that peeking around the corner?" Lyla points to a figure.

"Is that Sophia?" I growl in anger. This bitch has been following us ever since we got back.

"That is her. Oh shit, it's about to get real up in this motherfucker." Lyla said.

"So, that's her? Come on Jackson." Naya goes to grab her purse.

"Can I come too? I want to make sure everything goes smoothly." Lyla asked.

"Sure, come on. Hey, Victoria, keep your phone on." I tell her.

"Will do, you guys be safe and call a sister." She says.

"We will and thank you." Naya said.

"Always, kick ass for me." Victoria winks at us.

"We will." I walk with Naya and Lyla we need to get to Vancouver.

…

In Vancouver with Heather

Heather wakes up her vison is all blurry and she doesn't know where she is. She looks around the room and sees that she's in a warehouse or something. Heather sits up and sees that she's been locked up in a cell.

"Fuck." Heather curses sitting up as she holds her sore head. Heather grabs the cell bars and stands up and looks out of her cell. She sees old mattresses and a money making machine, and all types of other shit. She hears the doors open and she sees a man in a mask coming with food.

"Oh, you're awake." He said looking at her.

"Where the fuck am I?" Heather growls.

"Away from your wife and kid." He said to her.

"What do you want?" Heather asked scoffing.

"It's not what I want, it's what the boss wants. Here." He slides some food under the whole that's in the cell. Heather looks down at the food and it's a sandwich. She watches the mask man walk over to the cell next to her and slide a sandwich under it as well.

"The boss will see you soon Heather." The man walks away, but as he's walking away, Heather notices something about his walk. She growls lowly at this. _"Motherfucking Matt."_ Heather says to herself. Heather hears a muffled sound coming from the cell next to her. She looks over and speaks.

"Hello?" Heather tries to get this person attention. She watches at the person stands up weakly.

"Shit." The person groans as they look up at Heather.

"Sydney?" Heather stands there with wide eyes.

"Heather." Sydney says smiling a little before sliding down against the bars.

….

Well, Sydney is alive y'all, but she's so weak. I will explain Matt next chapter, and it will be in a flashback. Who's the big Boss? I will explain Victoria and Lyla also, they're a big part of Jackson's life. Its action time next chapter, what do you guys want to see next chapter? Till next time.


End file.
